robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat C
Heat C of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the third of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on November 16, 2003 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 King B Powerworks vs Hassocks Hog 2 vs Dantomkia (5) vs Rick Dantomkia quickly got underneath Hassocks Hog 2 and flipped it over next to the flame pit. Dantomkia then flipped over Rick and pushed it towards the arena wall before attempting to throw it out of the arena, but the attempt was unsuccessful. Dantomkia tried again and was again unsuccessful, before flipping over King B Powerworks. Meanwhile, Hassocks Hog 2 was burning on the flame pit and was counted out of the battle. Dantomkia continued to attack its remaining opponents, flipping King B Powerworks again and attempting once again to flip Rick out of the arena. The attempt was unsuccessful, but Rick was left upside-down and unable to self-right. It was able to move around upside-down though, and flipped Dantomkia, who self-righted instantaneously. As Hassocks Hog 2 was dropped out of the arena by Mr. Psycho, Dantomkia pushed Rick into the arena wall and King B Powerworks came in to help attack Rick before cease was called. Rick was eliminated along with the immobilised Hassocks Hog 2 on a Judges' decision - however, this was a split decision where Dantomkia unanimously progressed, but only two Judges voted for King B Powerworks over Rick. Qualified: Dantomkia & King B Powerworks IG-88 vs Scorpion vs Tomahawk vs The Stag IG-88 immediately attacked Tomahawk, its spinning axe sending Tomahawk slightly into the air on impact. After two or three attacks by IG-88, Tomahawk stopped moving and was out of the battle. Meanwhile, Scorpion and The Stag were locked in battle until The Stag drove into IG-88's spinning axe and was sent into the air. The Stag then opened the pit, before coming under attack from IG-88 and taking damage. The Stag then started to push IG-88 across the arena but IG-88 escaped and began to chase The Stag, which backed away and drove into the pit in the process. Meanwhile, Tomahawk was counted out and attacked by the House Robots. With both robots now through to the next round, IG-88 launched an attack on Scorpion and sent a panel flying off Scorpion's bodywork, exposing its batteries. To end the battle, Tomahawk was placed on the Drop Zone and an ocean buoy was dropped onto it, knocking off one of its armour panels. Qualified: IG-88 & Scorpion Round 2 Dantomkia (5) vs Scorpion Scorpion attempted an attack on Dantomkia, landing a large gash in the side. Dantomkia then got underneath Scorpion, pushed it towards the arena wall, and tried to flip it out, but was unsuccessful. However, Scorpion had become stuck on its side against the arena wall and Dantomkia got underneath and flipped it up on top of the arena wall, but it dropped back down again. Scorpion remained stuck against the arena wall until Shunt pushed it free and it scampered away. However, Dantomkia got underneath again and pushed Scorpion up against another wall, where it was nudged free by Sergeant Bash. Dantomkia flipped Scorpion again, but then Scorpion pushed Dantomkia into an angle grinder. Dantomkia escaped, flipped Scorpion over again and then pushed it up against another arena wall, before finally throwing it out of the arena. Winner: Dantomkia King B Powerworks vs IG-88 The battle started slowly with King B Powerworks avoiding IG-88, before finally launching an attack, which sent it flying off the spinning arm of IG-88. After this impact, King B Powerworks stopped moving against the arena wall and IG-88 was able to attack. Smoke started to pour out of King B Powerworks and it was counted out and attacked by Shunt, before being crumpled by Sergeant Bash. Finally, King B Powerworks was thrown across the arena by the floor flipper and pitted by Shunt. Winner: IG-88 Final Dantomkia (5) vs IG-88 IG-88 immediately tried to launch an attack, but Dantomkia got straight underneath its opponent, pushed it towards the arena wall, and flipped it out of the arena on the very first attack. It was one of the shortest battles in Robot Wars history, with the battle concluding a mere 8 seconds after the battle started, at the time the shortest battle ever. Heat Winner: Dantomkia Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat C, it was the 'Battle of the Spinners' in which three robots with spinning weapons competed in a single battle. Infernal Contraption vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Shredder Evolution Battle of the Spinners Champion: Shredder Evolution Trivia *For the first time in the Seventh Wars, the seeded robot won the heat. *Both Rick and King B Powerworks returned for the main competition for the first time since the Fifth Wars, after missing the Sixth Wars. *Dantomkia's win over IG-88 lasted 8 seconds, breaking the previous Shortest Battle Record set by Cerberus against Griffon in Series 3. It is ranked 2nd in Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *Dantomkia & King B Powerworks would meet again later in the Series in the All-Stars second melee. *The second melee was the second time Team Vader and The Stag met in the first round of the main competition, with the former going through again. *Stuart Barnwell, captain of Pussycat, joined Tomahawk's team in this heat. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA